User blog:MegaSmiley/Random Power list
just a list of random powers I might consider making a character from at some point if I feel like it :U If you see anything you like feel free to use it. Element manipulation: '''Simple manipulation of one's flame such as Drakon's whirlwinds, Maurice's orbs, Django's ....stuff and alot of other character's powers fall under this in my opinion. '''Element Creation: '''Ability to use one's flame to create objects or spirits such as Rufaro's shields, Inechi's experiments and etc. '''Frost emperor: '''Meant as Django Haplorhini's power in my view of DB. Ability to change his flame into ice/ ice particles allowing him to freeze things his flame comes in touch with. Mostly used by wearing the flame around the body as a form of armor notably around the fists. Capable to be released by collecting flame at one point then releasing it in a dome like form around the user to freeze anything in the dome area. Gives Django an actual defensive power while still keeping his close combat style. Also meant as an explanation for Django's blue skin which would mean that's it's just his body being in hypothermia from being clad in ice (also explains his stupidity :U). '''Hellfire: Meant as a final fight enemy for Django Haplorhini (cause my version Django uses ice and this guy uses fire...). Original character uses it in the same style as Django meaning he's mostly clad in his flame like armor and causing touched objects to burst in flame and burn. Could also be used as a long range fighter by shooting fire from far away in a similiar style to Chester's breath attack or just throwing fireballs. Fun Fact: This is also what I call Jay Lucero's F attack instead of "wildfire" as it's actually named cause Hellfire just sounds cooler :U. '''Shakti X Dane Vine: '''This is a plant manipulation power which is where the Shakti part comes from since Shakti manipulates trees except this power manipulates vines (which is the Dane Vine joke yeah :U). Used to mostly ensnare or entangle an oppenent with vines or could be used to summon big giant vines to crush or smash opponenets with. The original character for this power was supposed to be the 4th Smiley Squad member (A fan OC Squad made by MegaSmiley) instead of Sedih Hyperius and will propably still be made into a form of part-time or try-out character from the Smiley Squad. '''Copycat: '''Allows the user to copy the power of those he touches for a period of time (i'd say 10 minutes but do what you like :U). The user perfectly copies the power but can only copy 1 power at a time. The original character for this power was meant as a final fight enemy for Rufaro Hyperius cause making an enemy to fight a guy with a near invincible god-like power is a pain. '''Disney Princess: '''Has control over animals ("friendship"). Uses animals such as birds as a long range attack or a bear or wolf for close range. '''Sponsored by FIFA: '''Just a football player.... He shoots his football as his attack and that's it. '''Nightmare: '''Not really a power for in-game use. Can force people into a dream like state/world in which they are confronted by their worst nightmare over and over till they break. Meant as an enemy in my version of the DB world to oppose Rufaro Hyperius after the Insanity Rufaro story which grants Rufaro an invincibility to this guy power and making Rufaro the only one capable of beating him to save the other members. '''Siren: '''Meant as a female character and based around the mythical Siren which lures men with music to then kill them. The power is similiar to Whinchester where as she uses music to mostly stun an opponent to then destroy them with close range attacks. '''Summoner Rift: '''Has no combat power of his own. His attacks are all based around summoning creatures to attack the opponent for him. You can go necromancer style with him and summon skeletons and demons or you could go more light styled with him for angels and gods. This could also be combined with the "Disney Princess" animal control where you summon animals. Category:Blog posts